Lutren
Lutren are a water-loving race that live in the kingdom of Sunsgrove Beyond the Western Deep: Prologue, Page 11 Their capital city is Lutra.The World 'History' Before the Treaty of Cenolau, the Lutren were fractured into many tribes that lived along the western coastline. They fought amongst themselves and had difficulty unifying. They also did not get along with the Tamian, who believed that the Lutren were lowlyBeyond the Western Deep: Prologue, Page 12- Alex's Commentary because they were bound to the landIntermission: Week 3- Alex's Commentary and wanted their land.Intermission: Week 2- Alex's Commentary Some Lutren also believed the birth of their race was more noble than that of the others and discounted the Tamian creation myth, claiming that the Tamian god also came from the sea, but fled to the Western Deep because he could not handle the sea's glory, which caused much tension between the two races.Intermission: Week 3- Alex's Commentary The Lutren founded their capital city in 1E:432.Intermission: Week 2- Alex's Commentary The Tamian and Lutren were on stiff terms in the second era, each keeping to their own territory.Intermission: Week 2- Alex's Commentary However, that changed when the Polcan arrived on the western coastsBeyond the Western Deep: Prologue, Page 12- Alex's Commentary during the war.Beyond the Western Deep: Chapter One, Page 56- Alex's Comment: April 6, 2013, 12:38 am The Lutren and the Tamian put aside their differences to defend themselves.Beyond the Western Deep: Prologue, Page 12- Alex's Commentary A few years after Sunsgrove was united, but before the Treaty, the Canid came to Sunsgrove asking for help, claiming the Ermehn intended to invade their land. Sunsgrove believed the Canid and helped them fight the Ermehn.Beyond the Western Deep: Chapter Two, Page 12 Today, they are the only known races to share a kingdom.Beyond the Western Deep: Prologue, Page 12- Alex's Commentary The Polcan remain a threat, but the Western Seas remain relatively calm.Intermission: Week 2- Alex's Commentary Geographic Distribution Because of the closeness of the two races, many Lutren can be seen in Terria,Beyond the Western Deep: Chapter One, Page 26- Alex's Comment: September 4, 2012 at 8:19 AM to the point that the Terrians have made modifications to accommodate for their presence.Beyond the Western Deep: Chapter One, Page 14- Alex's Commentary: Rachel's DesignsBeyond the Western Deep: Chapter One, Page 16- Alex's Commentary Some Lutren live in Nessa.Beyond the Western Deep: Prologue, Page 10- Alex's Commentary Culture The Lutren love the sea.Beyond the Western Deep: Prologue, Page 11- Alex's Commentary At one point, they lived in loose, scattered tribes.Intermission: Week 2- Alex's Commentary The Lutren harvest food and make a living from the sea. Many Lutren are content to live in houseboats and barges.Intermission: Week 2- Alex's Commentary Currency Lutren use pearl flakes as currency.Song of the Eastern Sands, Page 23- Alex's Commentary Fashion High collars are markedly Lutren and come from their seafaring history, where high collars helped stave off the cold wind. This element is echoed in more formal military garb as well.Beyond the Western Deep: Chapter Two, Intermission 1- Alex’s Commentary Because they need their tails in the water, and because of the steep taper, they avoid tail ornamentation like ringsBeyond the Western Deep: Chapter Two, Page 12- Rachel’s Comment: September 14, 2013, 11:48 pm except in formal occasions.Beyond the Western Deep: Chapter Two, Intermission 1- Alex’s Commentary Pictured to the right is the modern-day equivalent of a Lutren tuxedo. In addition to the base robe, Lutren formal wear would have some form of lower armbands- either in the form of wrappings, which should be evenly wrapped, or with something made of solid material like wood or gold. Heavy, solid tailrings are also worn in a formal setting. Etiquette says that the material of the tailring should match the material of the arm wrappings, although this is not a hard and fast rule.Beyond the Western Deep: Chapter Two, Intermission 1- Alex’s Commentary Music The Lutren play simple stringed instruments like the fiddle, but also use horns made of shell.Beyond the Western Deep: Chapter One, Page 39- Alex's Comment: December 9, 2012 at 10:43 PM Religion The Lutren believe the sea is god-like. It has an important role in their creation myth,Intermission: Week 2- Alex's Commentary in that it gave birth to the Lutren. Some Lutren believe this origin makes them superior to the other races.Intermission: Week 3- Alex's Commentary Military The Sea Guard is the branch of the military that defends the coasts during the ongoing war with the Polcan. Many Lutren find their calling here.Beyond the Western Deep: Chapter One, Page 33- Alex's Commentary Couriers are a low rank in the Sea Guard.Cast- Dakkan Most Lutren soldiers wield swords or spears.Beyond the Western Deep: Chapter Two, Page 30- Alex’s Comment: February 1, 2014, 8:01 pm Military Garb ''' Lutren armor is made from shark leather. This leather is harvested by Lutren shark hunters. '''Martial Art Like all the other races, the Lutren, have their own unique martial art centered around throws,Beyond the Western Deep: Chapter One, Page 33- Alex's Commentary: Rachel's Concept Art which is heavily based on "streamlined form and fluid movements"Beyond the Western Deep: Chapter One, Page 33- Alex's Commentary that make the user hard to pin down.Beyond the Western Deep: Chapter One, Page 33- Alex's Commentary: Rachel's Concept Art It also heavily relies on spinning moves that allow the Lutren to incorporate their tails into the fight Beyond the Western Deep: Chapter One, Page 33- Rachel's Comment: October 27, 2012 at 1:04 am and employs strikes from hands, feet and their tails.Beyond the Western Deep: Chapter One, Page 33- Alex's Commentary: Rachel's Concept Art All Lutren practice the unnamed martial art for a few years in their youth.Beyond the Western Deep: Chapter One, Page 33- Alex's Commentary Shark Hunters Shark hunters hunt big sharks to harvest their leather. They are armed with harpoons and their own wits. The job requires nerves of steel and a bit of lunacy. The slightest mistake n this line of work leads to casualties. Shark hunters tend to be burly and heavily-tattooed and live a rough-and-tumble lifestyle on the brink between the open sea and the rest of Lutren civilization.Intermission: Boston Comic Con- Alex's Commentary The hunters wear turtle shells on their bellies to protect themselves from disembowelment, although it only provides limited protection.Intermission: Boston Comic Con- Rachel’s Comment on August 9, 2014, 1:22 am Different crews of shark hunters have different methods. Some drop bait in the water and then have some boats dragnet them efficiently and safely, and then there's the ones that get up close and personal with the sharks. The latter are likely to have shorter careers due to untimely deaths or amputations, but they have better stories and everyone wants to buy them a drink at taverns.Intermission: Boston Comic Con- Rachel’s Comment on August 9, 2014, 8:15 pm Politics The Lutren are currently allied with the Tamian and the Canid of Aisling.Beyond the Western Deep: Chapter One, Page 19 "Baron" is a title used by Lutren nobility.The Mark The Ermehn War A hundred years ago,Beyond the Western Deep: Chapter Two, Page 13 the Lutren had a senate.Beyond the Western Deep: Chapter Two, Page 12 If things got loud, the senior member of the council would blow a conch shell sitting in front of them.Beyond the Western Deep: Chapter Two, Page 12- Rachel’s Comment: September 14, 2013, 2:03 pm Notable Lutren * Kenosh * Dakkan * Beck Gallery File:Lutren Crew.png File:Lutren_Scroll.png|Lutren as portrayed in a Felis text File:Lutren_Ship.png File:Lutren_Redesign.jpg|The Redesign of the Lutren Armor File:Lutren_Concept.jpg Trivia * According to Beck, "Tess" is a good Lutren name.The Mark * The Lutren first appeared in the Prologue, Page 1, where a one-eyed Lutren can be seen amidst the bustle of Gair. Beyond the Western Deep: Prologue, Page 1 * The Lutren are based on otters. Beyond the Western Deep: Prologue, Page 11- Alex's Comment: February 11, 2012 at 9:52 AM * The friendship of the Lutren and the Tamian are a "direct homage" to Brian Jacques' Redwall Series, where the otters and the squirrels are close allies. Beyond the Western Deep: Prologue, Page 12- Alex's Commentary * The Unnamed Lutren Martial Art is based off Capoeira. Beyond the Western Deep: Chapter One, Page 33- Alex's Commentary This video provides an example of what the Lutren Martial Art may look like, especially around the 1:36 mark. Beyond the Western Deep: Chapter One, Page 33- Rachel's Comment: October 27, 2012 at 1:04 am *Lutren tend to be both taller and broader than Ermehn.Beyond the Western Deep: Chapter Two, Page 83- Rachel’s Comment onJune 28, 2015, 6:14 pm References Category:Species Category:Lutren